Conventional Brush Type DC Electric Motors have been used for many years in power tools, electric scooters & vehicles, appliances and other assorted machinery. The main parts are comprised of an a field structure, yoke or housing and brush rigging. The armature being the rotating part of the motor consists of a laminated steel core having slots as a means for holding coils of wire electrically connected to a commutator affixed to a common shaft. Electrical current from a power source flows through stationary magnetic field coils and brushes affixed to a housing and through annature windings affixed to a rotor as a means for generating a rotating magnetic field magnetic wave that drives the rotor. This arrangement generates a large amount of heat at the center of the motor having limited means for heat abatement through the air gap, field structure and housing such that direct current brush type motors are much larger than ac motors (and BLDC) of the same power rating. The armature and field structure of conventional brush type dc machines are connected electrically in series, shunt, compound and permanent magnet configurations. Brushless dc (BLDC) motors having a rotating field and stator electrically connected to a multiphase electronic inverter as a means for electronic commutation inducing a rotating magnetic field that drives said rotor. BLDC motors having a stator affixed to said housing for increase thermal abatement operates more efficiently using dc power inverted into ac power by a multi-phase electronic inverter